Bowser's True Love
by Thedeliciouswriting
Summary: A story about a beast that's only true desire in life is to be with the love of his life.


It was a cold autumn day in the mushroom kingdom. The wind blowing, making a ever so perfect whistle through the ears of all the toads. The lakes shimmering of lights caused by the half of the sun that wasn't covered with grand bushy clouds. Even the palace, standing there in all its glory seemed beautiful, just like everyone in the mushroom kingdom, that is besides Bowser. From his dungeon filled with filth, crap and blood Bowser looked at the palace through a small barred window. Bowser was a sick man who enjoyed the destruction and torture of other beings. He could torture anyone, that is besides his true love… Peach. He always tried to get Peach to be his lover, but he always failed to succeed. He would be kind to her and try and be funny around her, but still he was never noticed. Bowser looked at the palace and thought to himself, "This is gonna be the day I finally get Princess Peach to love me." He knew that today was the toadstool dance, where everyone who was anyone would go and dance the night away. Bowser made a quick movement of his neck to look at the clock and saw the big hand at the eight and the little at the six. The ball started at nine thirty so he knew he had to get dressed quick if he wanted to see his soon to be lover at the dance. He swiftly got up and slided across the room to a closet filled with cloths. He dug through the great heap of clothing and finally found it. The tuxedo his father had given to him before he passed away. Bowser shed a single tear as he thought of his father and in his head said, "Thank you father." He put of the tux very carefully, making sure not to cut any of it on his sharp, scaled skin. Once he got it on he started for the door grooming his hair and trying to dust whatever dirt was on him. Once getting out of the dungeon, he made a straight dash for the palace. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, praying for his life that he would be on time for this ball. After about forty five minutes of running, he came to a stop to catch his breath. He felt like he was going to hurl, but he knew he had to keep going. Not looking up, Bowser started to run, but not before getting stopped by a stone wall. He had finally reached the palace. He ran inside to the dining hall and saw her. Princes Peach standing on top of a balcony getting ready to make a speech. Bowser looked at her with great passion in his eyes and just thought about her divine beauty. The princes cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone. "People of the mushroom kingdom, I am very pleased to see all my subjects here at this wonderful ball. I would just like to wish you all a good night and I hope you all have a very nice time here." Everyone clapped for the princes and admired how she could make a several sentences sound like an entire speech. Bowser looked up from clapping and saw the princes walking down from the balcony. "This is my time," he said to himself. He walked closer and closer to the Princes, getting more nervous with each step. He finally approached her after several long gulps and looked into her majestic blue eyes. "Oh hello Bowser," Peach exclaimed as seeing Bowser was right next to her. Bowser shook his head and replied with a, "Hello." Bowser's heart was racing so fast, he thought it was going to pop out of his chest. He coughed and held one of the princesses hands. "Princes Peach I have a confession I must make to you," Bowser said in a creaking voice. The Princes, looking surprised and replied saying, "What is it Bowser?" Bowser thought in his head how he would say "I love you" and they would live happily ever after, but then he was interrupted by a small Italian plumber. Bowser let go of Peach's hands and shuddered as he shrieked. Bowser knew who this guy was. It was the famous Mario who everyone in the kingdom loved, that is besides Bowser. Mario looked at Bowser with anger in his eyes and screamed, "What are you doing you big, fat, disgusting beast?" Bowser looked at him and after a moment of silence said, "I need to tell Peach I love her." Everyone around them gasped and both the princes and Mario with wide open mouths. After looking like that for about five seconds, Mario started laughing and made an evil looking smile. "You silly silly creature," Mario said between laughs. "How do you expect her to love you when she's married to me?" Mario grabbed Peach's hand and showed the shining silver ring to Bowser. Bowser couldn't believe what he had just heard. As he started crying he turned to the Princes and asked, "When did this happen?" Peach still looking shocked at what Bowser had said, replied with, "Four days ago. He asked me to marry him right at this very spot." Bowser looked back and forth from Mario to Peach, trying to see them clearly between his tears. "I hate my life," Bowser said as he ran off to the gate of the palace. As Peach try to catch up to him started yelling, "I'm sorry Bowser! I didn't know you felt this way," but it was already too late. Bowser was long gone with a trail of tears falling behind him. Bowser ran until he was out of earshot of the palace and then started cruising to himself through sniffles. He slowed down a little and just thought about what had just happened. The love of his life, married to some plumber who needed to shave. He thought about how much he hated his life all the way back to the dungeon until he finally ended up in his bed. Crying into his pillow, he kept saying to himself, "I hate my life," knowing that he would never be with the one he truly loved. After crying for several minutes he suddenly stopped as an idea came into his head. Bowser walked to the bathroom slowly, knowing this was the right decision. He reached into the tub where there was a large piece of rope which he tied into a noose. Above him hung the knotted rope to a fan and stood on a stool. Thinking about how this was all going to be over shortly, he slowly put his short, stubby neck around the noose. He took a big breath and whispered ever so slightly, "Goodbye world." After a moment he pushed the stool away allowing the noose to block the air going from his lungs, to his mouth. In the air dangling like a puppet, Bowser's life flashed before his eyes and realising that he had nothing to live for and made a small smile as the last amount of air left his body. The great Bowser who's only desire was to have the love of his life as his own, dangle peacefully, never again to be heard from the rest of the world. He left behind everything he had, but more importantly, he left behind the one thing he didn't have.


End file.
